


Melts all your memories and change into gold.

by alisskou



Series: defining moment [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisskou/pseuds/alisskou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>頭一個月Scorpius花了一些時間適應與另一個人分享房間，他有些訝異地發現自己對於私人空間的要求比想像中還要更多上一些。Albus看來就沒有這樣的問題——有鑑於他生在一個大家庭裡，而在他的哥哥進入霍格華茲之前他們仍然共用一個房間。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melts all your memories and change into gold.

**Author's Note:**

> *孫世代Al&Scorp中心  
> *Lion Heart Spin-off  
> *無心之過/私設世界觀  
> *部分人物關係參照舞台劇設定  
> *依舊腦補

在剛進霍格華茲的頭一年，Albus很常在惡夢中驚醒。Scorpius本來就睡得很淺，有那麼幾次他在睡夢中被痛苦的呻吟或者驚嚇的喘息聲吵醒。Scorpius不會坐起身來，或者出聲詢問Albus是否安好。那不會很持續太久，他是說黑暗裡驚魂未定的呼吸頻率，大概一兩分鐘就會漸趨平穩。他安靜地躺在一片漆黑之中，閉起雙眼，默數著Albus的呼吸聲。

  
翌日早晨，Albus臉上顯露的憔悴總會悄悄出賣他並不安穩的夢境。  
Scorpius在早餐時間安靜地啜著橙汁。通常他們會坐在一起用餐，偶爾則不；有的時候則像這一天，Weasley家的女孩會來到他們的身邊，火紅的捲髮紮成髮辮披在左肩，在發現他們還磨磨蹭蹭的時候皺起眉來。早安，Rose Granger-Weasley說，Al, 你快把自己埋進早餐茶裡頭了。他忍不住笑出了聲，玫瑰嘆了口氣，索性坐下來等他們吃完。Albus將最後一口炒蛋塞進嘴裡，又再把熱茶大口吞下。  
  
準備好要去符咒學教室了嗎？Rose在他放下餐具時問。  
Scorpius沒有任何異議，他抱起課本，走在Albus的左邊。  
  
-  
  
頭一個月Scorpius花了一些時間適應與另一個人分享房間，他有些訝異地發現自己對於私人空間的要求比想像中還要更多上一些。Albus看來就沒有這樣的問題——有鑑於他生在一個大家庭裡，而在他的哥哥進入霍格華茲之前他們仍然共用一個房間。Scorpius有些懊惱，他在下課後用友善但遺憾的口吻拒絕了變形學的讀書會，在Albus還有些摸不著頭緒之前滑出腳步，讓自己看起來不急不慢地回到了寢室。他將大燈關上，好像自己也不存在於這個空間一樣，然後在呼吸時默讀著秒數。  
大概過了20分鐘後，Albus小心地敲了敲門。  
  
Scorp? 他聽見他用疑問的語調喊著仍然扎耳的暱稱，過了幾秒才讓自己哼聲回應。  
你不舒服嗎？Albus問道。  
沒事的，他說。  
我進來了，Albus慢慢將門帶上，如果你不想的話我可以不開燈？  
不，沒關係，他深深吸了口氣。  
  
燈亮時他已經在床上盤腿坐起。  
Albus像是有些不解，但他只猶豫了幾秒，就走到自己的床邊坐下。他們隔得不遠，但也不是那麼近的距離，他看向黑髮男孩的雙眼，後者只是也安靜地望向他。他猜測他想要說些什麼安撫他的情緒，但他沒有，因為他曉得他不想要。空間裡那麼安靜，讓他想起平靜的湖。他們在湖底，將暗潮小心收起，最後剩下靜謐的波光。  
Scorpius眨著眼睛，燈到底太亮了。  
  
Albus什麼也沒說，只是安靜地看著他。他總是出乎意料，他想，一個念頭就這樣竄進腦海裡。我的父親，他突兀地開口，他是個很溫柔的人。  
他沒有等待Albus的反應，又繼續說下去。小時候，他像是世界上最高大的樹，會把我放在肩膀上只為讓我能摘下聖誕樹頂的星星，他的雙眼和我的有著一樣的顏色，以及頭髮，和膚色。曾經我以為他會為我阻擋一切的風雨，而他的確會那樣做。  
  
Scorpius短暫地停頓。  
他對我的期許是，成為對世界有益的人。  
  
......那樣很好，Albus輕聲說道。  
是啊，他也放低了聲音，偶爾我會覺得無法呼吸。  
我也是，Albus很快地說，我的父親，你知道的。  
  
但我仍然想念他。Albus微笑，指出了無法否認的事實。  
  
-  
  
Albus向他坦誠他遲遲未能寫信回家，原因昭然只有一個，而他甚至覺得這樣的反覆思索幼稚得可笑，卻又無法好好提筆。Scorpius想了想，指出了即使他不寫信，也會有其他人爭先恐後地將消息送回家的這件事。Albus幾乎懊惱地皺著整張臉，然而他知道Scorpius說的完全正確，而拖沓只會使得事情變得更加麻煩。  
  
在猶豫著該如何將第一封信好好寫下的時候，Albus趴在他們寢室的地毯上，開始漫談起他的家人：不需多加說明的父親、球場上和家裡一樣利落的母親、有些煩人但也可靠的大哥、清楚可人的么妹，還有一窩的衛斯理。Scorpius偶爾會從魔藥學報告中抬起頭來仔細地聽他講述那些瑣碎又好笑的小故事。大部份的時候語調是明快的，但偶爾講到父親，他會眨著眼不太確定。  
Scorpius知道那是為了什麼，總有一些容易被忽略的碎片會卡在那兒。那些是課題，Scorpius用清晰的聲音說，我們都有自己的，即使在這個當下它是如此困擾著你，也不代表能夠，或者必須馬上去處理。  
  
你是說，我們可以遲一些再去處理。爐火前的Albus抬起頭來，那雙眼睛像是深綠的湖水，Scorpius點了點頭。  
那並不是馬上會碎裂的東西。他說。  
換Albus點了點頭。  
會好的，他像是說給自己聽。  
  
Scorpius將羽毛筆上的墨水瀝乾後卷起他的作業，然後抓了個抱枕趴到Albus的身邊。他想了想，然後說起了在他小的時候，父親帶著身體尚未那麼孱弱的母親，和他，到南法避暑的那個夏天。母親身穿孔雀石綠色的洋裝，豔陽下棕色的頭髮閃閃發亮。  
Albus安靜地注視著他，他幾乎以為他正無聲地哭泣，然而迎著他的只是安靜的湖。  
他伸出手，讓他能夠輕易地握住。體溫從Albus的手心裡傳來，他知道他在這裡，無論如何這樣很好。  
  
你像是一針鎮定劑，Scorpius很快地說。  
我不確定這算不算是恭維，Albus試圖皺起眉頭，但一點都憋不住笑。  
當然不算，他也揚起了嘴角。但你知道，我通常不會那樣形容無足輕重的人。  
  
噢。  
Albus說，讓他聽起來有些愚蠢，但仍然點了點頭。  
  
這次，他放聲笑了出來。  
  
-  
  
Scorpius將那一天的記憶存在眼底，於是眨著眼睛就能憶起。  
  
母親下葬的日子是萬里無雲的晴天，Scorpius偶爾在想起的時候都覺得自己仍然會因那天的豔陽暈眩。他站在母親的棺前，父親屈膝跪地的背影是他熟悉的輪廓，和母親臥床時的身影未有什麼不同。  
他聽見父親低語，將母親冰冷的手背湊在唇邊。父親轉向他時仍未放開她的手，他向Scorpius示意，讓他走向前將握在手裡的雛菊輕輕放在母親的胸口。  
棺內的母親闔著雙眼，父親將她的手按在他的花束之上，才緩緩地放開。  
然後撒下了第一把土。  
  
Scorpius沒有辦法將它攤平，每每述說到了途中，就會發現Albus祖母綠的雙眼裡泛著淚光。Scorpius並沒有感到不悅，他平靜地注視著眼前黑髮的男孩支支吾吾地試圖解釋那並不是出自同情，而只是讓他感到很悲傷。事實上，他有些走神地想，Albus並不需要和他解釋這些。他一向了解他的友人，他的感情是那樣純粹，而擁有一顆柔軟的心。  
Albus吸了吸鼻子，Scorpius知道他必須述說這個故事，一遍又一遍，以致能夠深刻地印在腦海裡。  
或許距離記憶的尾聲，還有很長的一段時間。  
或許有一天他可以講到最後。  
  
回憶的最後，是父親轉過身來，灰色的雙眸注視著他帶著濃濃的悲傷，那是個滿身瘡痍的男人，失去了妻子的鰥夫，他的父親。他看著悲傷幾乎要將他吞噬，他幾乎以為他也要投身母親的墓穴，但也只有那一瞬間。  
父親伸出了手，對他露出一個疲倦的笑容。  
  
我們回家吧，他記得自己說。  
好，父親點頭。  
  
會沒事的。  
  
-  
  
某天下午他在前往圖書館的路上被Albus拉住了手臂。Scorpius向停下腳步等著的Rose投向一個歉意的眼神，才對Albus挑起一邊眉毛，黑髮的男孩才面有歉意地放開了手。嘿，Albus難掩急切地說，我剛剛去寄信了。  
嗯，他看著Albus的雙眼，跟著點了點頭。  
是給Lily的信，我想了想，如果要分享這件事，Lily會是我最想通知的人。Albus眨著眼，睫毛在下眼瞼打出兩道淡淡的陰影。我在信裡寫了，請她代我向爸媽問好。  
  
那很好，Scorpius用柔軟的聲音說。  
  
我們可以遲一些再去處理，他想起自己說過的話，那並不是馬上會碎裂的東西。  
他看著Albus和Rose離去的背影時想。  
  
會好的。


End file.
